


In My Arms

by Tennyo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2015-16 Japan Figure Skating Championships, Ace spectrum Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Victor POV, musings, relationship exploration, sleep-snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: Viktor wakes up, and muses about how he ended up in Sapporo with Yuuri sleeping in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *First YoI fic!*  
> Yes, I spell his name Viktor.  
> Also, while watching YoI, I've really felt that Yuuri is somewhere on the Ace spectrum. I would not think so if he'd stayed in Japan for training. But seeing as he's been an international student for five years, I just can't help but seeing him as somewhat Ace.
> 
> There is some mention of sexual activity, but vague enough I didn't see a need in upping the rating.
> 
> *note* I forgot that Viktor said he was going to go to the Russian Nationals THE SAME YEAR so RIP canon*

Viktor snorts awake and blearily tries to figure out what jolted him from sleep. He’s on his side, Yuuri snuggled up against his chest, warm breaths brushing across his collarbone. They’re in their hotel room in Sapporo, having just finished the Men’s program for the Japanese Nationals.

While he’d like to say that Yuuri won easily, it’s never quite that easy for him, even after winning the silver at the Grand Prix. After being full of nerves, and flubbing a quad during his short program, and shortening a triple in the free skate, Yuuri still won gold several points ahead of silver. All that’s left is the exhibition skate, and then they can take a break before the Four Continents in February. It’s an exciting time, and Yuuri’s already locked in to go to the World Championships.

Viktor smiles into Yuuri’s hair, and that’s when he feels what woke him up. It’s not uncommon for a skater to have twitchy muscles after a performance, and Yuuri’s leg jerks, bumping knees with him. Letting out a soothing hum, Viktor slides his hand down Yuuri’s back in a comforting move over the cotton of the yukata Yuuri insisted on wearing to bed.

Yes, he understands the lure of wearing a thin cotton robe after a warm soak in a fabulous Japanese bath, and falling asleep on the tatami mats; but they’re in a hotel bed, and while travelling have grown accustomed to more comfortable (in his opinion) Western customs. Most likely Yuuri is seeking the comfort of familiarity, and Viktor won’t deny him that. After all, it’s been a crazy year. Who would have guessed that the depressed Japanese man who placed sixth at last year’s Grand Prix, totally bombed the Japanese Nationals, and would become the chubby little piggy he met in April, would make such a comeback? But then again, who would have guessed that Viktor would decide to become his coach?

Viktor is jarred from his musings by Yuuri becoming restless in his sleep. Oh, is he waking up? Loosening his hold, Viktor rests his palm on Yuuri’s hip and leans back a bit to watch his face. Eyes flick back and forth under closed lids in REM sleep, a pout forming on those pretty lips.

“Vik… tanjou-bi...”

Ahh, he’s talking in his sleep. Most likely feeling guilty for Viktor not properly celebrating his birthday during the Nationals. They celebrated with a slice of cake at the hotel’s restaurant, a sparkler gaily crackling atop while the staff sang the birthday song. Too bad Yuuri didn’t even have any, afraid of slipping into a nervous eating binge.

Yuuri lets out a little whine and snuggles closer, winding his arm around Viktor’s waist, hand grabbing a fistful of the back of his shirt. Leg thrown over Viktor’s knee, Yuuri forces himself closer, still asleep, tucking his face into Viktor’s neck. He lets out a sigh, breath tickling. It sets a thrilled shiver through Viktor.

Wondering where all Yuuri’s unconscious eroticism comes from, Viktor thinks back to last year’s Grand Prix banquet. Clearly upset by his loss, the Japanese man had drunk himself into such an uninhibited state, he’d actually pole-danced with Chris. Viktor always prided himself in watching his competitors, but the dance-monster unleashed that night was completely unexpected. Beating Yuri in a dance-off, openly flirting with Viktor by taking the lead during a sensual dance, and his… enthusiastic method of asking Viktor to be his coach, he’d turned the normally boring event into something Viktor knew he’d never forget.

That night stirred something in him, a small spark that wouldn’t fully ignite until he’d see Yuuri’s youtube video months later. Even then, it was a slow burn, disappointing when Yuuri acted like he had no idea why Viktor had agreed to be his coach. The reactions to Viktor’s blatant flirting further solidified his suspicions that Yuuri’s wild, drunken self was something well hidden under thick layers of innocence, inexperience, and self-doubt.

But he’d gotten to carefully peel back those layers, enough to watch Yuuri bloom beautifully within his grasp. It was no surprise when Viktor found himself falling deeper in love with Yuuri the more time they spent together. What was surprising was discovering the depths of Yuuri’s inexperience. Sure, skaters devote themselves to the craft early, barely finding time for anything else during their short careers. But even so, they’re human, they make connections, and stumble through the same phases as anyone else.

Except Yuuri.

Viktor was surprised to discover that Yuuri had never dated, that he was still a virgin at twenty three. Even the most devoted to the ice found ways to make connections, expand their horizons. That he’d spent five years in Detroit, not taking advantage of his foreign status among the Americans, it had to be more than just self-esteem.

And it wasn’t just that he was clueless, because Yuuri seemed to pick up on most of the sexual cues that Viktor threw at him, blushing prettily, making the best faces. No, Viktor found out it was something more than that in China. After getting shit-faced drunk and publicly stripping, there was no way Viktor’s attraction for Yuuri could be denied. Of course, Viktor found excuses. Yuuri didn’t want to take advantage of a drunken man, he was nervous about the competition, etc.

But after? After the kiss they’d shared following his Free Skate performance? Hell, Yuuri’s performances, aimed directly at Viktor, screamed his attraction. But back in their room, Yuuri closed off again. And any attempts at direct physical seduction just made Yuuri withdraw even more. So Viktor let Yuuri lead. Of course, he still kept up with the physical attention, both giving and receiving as much affection as Yuuri would allow.

It was during the Rostelecom Cup when he thought he’d finally broken through Yuuri’s shell, but Makkachin’s manjuu incident forced them to separate. Once reunited back in Japan, they were separated again physically by their own rooms, and respect for Yuuri’s family. So Viktor’s desire remained at a simmer, while Yuuri continued on, seemingly unaffected, except for when Viktor’s innuendo would cause a blush.

With a small smile, Viktor raises his hand enough to see the glint of his ring in the dim light. He’d been joking about the marriage proposal in the airport… mostly. But then in Barcelona Yuuri had gotten rings. And they’d exchanged them in front of a church. He doesn’t think his heart had ever beat so fast. Of course, he’d taken full advantage of Phichit’s misconstrual of the rings, using the disruption to announce their engagement. Oh, but Yuuri’s reactions were so wonderful! It was worth it.

Of course, afterwards, he’d received a dressing-down from Yuuri regarding his safety in Russia, but Viktor could care less. If he could shout his love to the world, he would. But it’s not just about him, Yuuri is a part of this too, and Viktor worries about him. So far his family hasn’t seemed that bothered, even accepting of their relationship as long as they don’t flaunt it publicly.

Then Yuuri had to go and drop that bomb after the short program, making Viktor cry. At first he thought Yuuri meant he wanted their relationship to end, and it shattered him. Even the thought of ending their skating partnership hurt, just because Yuuri hadn’t scored high enough. One of these days he’s going to find a way of breaking Yuuri’s tendency to hold everything in and make decisions on his own like that. Luckily, he’d talked Yuuri into waiting until after the competition to make a decision. Damn him for deciding what was best for Viktor on his own.

But his free skate had been beautiful and perfect, putting his all into it, carving his love into the ice with every movement. After pushing Yuuri to try his best and succeeding, it suddenly wasn’t enough. He needed to push even harder, and sought out Yurio, informing him of Yuuri’s decision. It had done the trick. Having won silver, it had properly motivated Yuuri to keep going.

Ahh, now he’s thinking about how his teasing Yuuri had caused quite the scene after the ceremony, with both of them on the floor, Yuuri straddling him, sharing an intimate moment. And the night after, when Yuuri had tried to accommodate Viktor’s sexual wishes. It had been awkward, and left Viktor even more confused.

Viktor had pulled Phichit, Yuuri’s rink-mate and friend for several years, aside at the banquet to try to figure out what was wrong. With a strange look, Phichit had asked for his phone, and entered in a search for sexuality spectrum. He’d handed the phone back to Viktor loaded to a Wikipedia page, and winked before walking off.

Viktor was familiar with most of the orientations, none of them seeming to fit Yuuri. But he paused at asexuality. It was puzzling, and he clicked on a link about the asexual spectrum. Huh. Gray-ace? Looking up from his phone, Viktor watched Yuuri have a conversation with Sara Crispino, her brother hovering creepily close. As soon as Yuuri caught him looking, he’d cheerfully waved. It caused a warmth to spread through him, and he’d given a soft smile, waving back until Chris came up and started talking about the European Nationals.  

Now, here they are, just a couple weeks later in Sapporo. Viktor still hasn’t managed to ask Yuuri about the sexuality thing, but he figures they have time. So what if he spends some extra time alone with his hand? Yuuri is worth it. Pressing a kiss into Yuuri’s hair and curling an arm around him protectively, Viktor lets himself drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks through fingers*  
> what did you think?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794216) by [Tennyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo)




End file.
